interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Ball
English Pronunciation * , , * *: * Etymology 1 From , , from * "ball, round object" or "ball", both from from from . Akin to "ball" ( "ball"), , "ball" ( "ball"; "bale"). Related forms in Romance were borrowed from . See also , . Noun # A solid or hollow sphere. # An object, generally spherical, used for playing games. # A quantity of string, thread, etc., wound into a spherical shape. #: 'ball' of wool'' # A pitch that falls outside of the strike zone. # An opportunity to launch the ball into play. # A solid, spherical nonexplosive missile for a cannon, etc. # A jacketed non-expanding bullet, typically of military origin. # The set of points in a metric space lying within a given distance (the radius) of a given point; specifically, the homologue of the disk in a Euclidean space of any number of dimensions. # The set of points in a topological space lying within some open set containing a given point; the analogue of the disk in a Euclidean space. # A testicle. # Nonsense. #: That’s a load of '''balls', and you know it!'' — Synonyms — See WikiSaurus:Nonsense # Courage. #: I doubt he’s got the '''balls' to tell him off.'' # A single delivery by the bowler, six of which make up an over. # The ball of a foot Synonyms * sphere * globe * (testicle): See WikiSaurus:testicle * (slang: courage) chutzpah, guts, nerve Derived terms * ball and chain * ball and socket * ball-barrow * ball bearing/ball-bearing * ball boy/ballboyball-boy * ball-breaker * ball-breaking * ball-buster * ball-busting * ball-cartridge * ballclay * ballcock * ball-flower * ball-game * ball-girl * ball lightning * ball machine * ball mill * ball of fire * ball of the foot * ball of the thumb * ballpark * ball-player * ballpoint * ball-proof * ball race * balls-aching * balls up (verb) * balls-up (noun) * ballsy * ball up * bandy-ball * baseball * basketball * beachball/beach ball * best-ball * billiard ball * blackball * blowball * blueball * brandy-ball * broomball * buckyball * butterball * button-ball * cannonball * coalball * cornball * cricket ball * croquet ball * crystal ball * cue ball * dust-ball * eight ball/eight-ball * eyeball * fastball * fire-ball * fishball * football * four ball * freeball * fuzz-ball * game ball * get the ball rolling * goalball * golf ball * goofball * greaseball * hair-ball * half-ball * hand-ball * hardball * have a ball * have someone by the balls * heel-ball * highball * holding the ball * jump ball * keep the ball rolling * kickball * korfball * matzo ball * meatball * medicine ball * Minié ball * mothball * netball * no ball * object ball * oddball * on the ball * paintball * patball * pinball * ping-pong ball * pithball * play ball * puffball * punchball * push-ball * racquetball * rollerball * root-ball * rugby ball * screwball * scuzzball * silver ball * skittle-ball * sleazeball * slimeball * smoke-ball * snooker ball * snowball * soccer ball * softball * speedball * spot the ball * stink ball * stoolball * table-tennis ball * tea ball * tennis ball * tchoukball * the ball is in your court * through ball * time-ball * trackball, trackerball * trap-ball * volleyball * washball Translations * Arabic: (kóra) * Armenian: գունդ (gund) * Bulgarian: * Chinese: 球, 球 (qiú) * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: globo, sfero * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: , * German: Kugel , naut. Ball * Greek: σφαίρα (sfaíra) * Hebrew: כדור (kadur) * Hungarian: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: 玉 (たま, tamá), 球 (きゅう, kyū) * Korean: 공 (gong), 구 (球, gu) * Latin: * Latvian: lode , bumba * Macedonian: , * Malayalam: ഗോളം (goLam) * Pashto: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: , * Russian: (usually solid), (usually hollow) * Scots: baw * Serbian: * Sicilian: padda * Slovak: guľa * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: boll (soft and/or hollow), klot (mainly hard and/or solid), kula (solid, hard and small) * Taos: pùohóna * Telugu: * Turkish: * Arabic: (kóra) * Armenian: * Breton: bal, baloù * Bulgarian: * Catalan: pilota * Chamicuro: * Cherokee: * Chinese: 球, 球 (qiú) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: pallo, kuula (e.g., in shot put, also colloquially) * French: (small, such as a cricket ball) balle , (large, such as a football) ballon * German: (hollow or soft), (hard) * Greek: μπάλα (bála) * Haitian Creole: * Hebrew: כדור (kadúr) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: baloneto * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Jamaican Creole: * Japanese: ボール (bōru), まり (mari), 鞠 (mari), 毬 (mari) * Kurdish: , , , , * Latin: * Latvian: bumba * Macedonian: (large), (small) * Malayalam: പന്ത് (panth) * Manx: * Pashto: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romagnolo: balòun * Romanian: bilă , * Russian: (for soft balls), (for firm balls), (for very small balls) * Scots: baw * Serbian: * Sicilian: , , palluni * Slovak: guľa , lopta * Slovene: * Spanish: , , * Swahili: mpira, mipira (noun 3/4) * Swedish: boll , klot (mainly hard and/or solid), kula (small and hard) * Tagalog: bola * Telugu: * Tongan: pulu * Turkish: * West Frisian: , * Bulgarian: * Chinese: 毛球, 毛球 (móu qiú) * Czech: * Dutch: bolletje , bolleke (Flanders), kluwen * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Japanese: 玉 (たま, tamá) * Macedonian: * Polish: * Russian: * Serbian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: nystan * Telugu: * Japanese: * Swahili: * Finnish: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Hungarian: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: 球體, 球体 (qiú　tǐ) * Czech: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 球 (きゅう, kyū) * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovak: guľa * Spanish: (3D), (2D) * Swahili: * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: palli (mildly vulgar) * French: (vulgar) * German: * Icelandic: kúla (used in plural, with article) * Italian: palla (mildly vulgar) * Japanese: 筋玉 (きんたま, kintama) * Korean: 불알 (bural), 불 (bul) * Kurdish: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: , , * Polish: , * Portuguese: saco, bolas, ovos (vulgar) * Romanian: coi (vulgar) * Russian: , * Scots: baw * Sicilian: paddu * Slovene: * Spanish: , , * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: itlog * Turkish: , , * Bulgarian: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Icelandic: kjaftæði , rugl * Italian: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Russian: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Dutch: kloten aan z’n lijf * Finnish: * French: * Icelandic: * Macedonian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Japanese: 正球 (せいきゅう, seikyū) * Swahili: * Bulgarian: * Finnish: * German: * Korean: 볼 (bol) * Macedonian: * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * : mell , melloù, pellenn , pellennoù, polotenn , polotennoù (1), bal , balioù (7) * : bola * : (1,2), (5) * : guľa (5,6) Verb # To have sexual intercourse with. Synonyms * bonk, fuck, lay, screw, shag (British) Translations * Finnish: nussia (vulgar), , * Italian: , * Russian: ядрить (jadrít’) * Spanish: follar con (Spain), coger con (Mexico), tirarse a (others) * Swahili: * Swedish: knulla (vulgar) Interjection ball # An appeal by the crowd for holding the ball against a tackled player. This is heard almost any time an opposition player is tackled, without regard to whether the rules about "prior opportunity" to dispose of the ball are fulfilled. #: 2007: A good tackle (and some bad ones) will bring a cry of "Ball!" from the crowd – a plea for a holding the ball free kick. — AFL Sydney Swans Rules Zone http://www.afl.com.au/FanZone/Rules/tabid/7892/Default.aspx Etymology 2 From < ballare. Noun # A formal dance. # A very enjoyable time. #: I had a '''ball' at that concert'' Synonyms * blast, whale of a time Derived terms * ball-dress * ballgown * ballroom * have a ball * hunt ball * masked ball * open the ball Related terms * ballad * ballade Translations * Bulgarian: бал (bal) * Chinese traditional/simplified: 舞會,舞会 (wǔ huì) * Crimean Tatar: bal * Czech: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Ido: balo * Italian: * Japanese: 舞踏会 (ぶとうかい, butōkai) * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: бал (bal) * Serbian: , * Slovak: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: Category:1000 English basic words Category:English words with multiple etymologies ---- Crimean Tatar Etymology balle - "ball". Noun ball # estimation, score Declension References * Category:Crimean Tatar nouns ---- Icelandic Noun ball (ball-s, böll) # dance Category:Icelandic nouns ---- Irish Etymology From < < ; cf. English , Greek . Pronunciation * * ; * Noun # limb # member Declension Category:ga:Anatomy ---- Scottish Gaelic Noun # ball # member # article, item # organ # limb Derived terms * ---- Swedish Adjective ball # cool, hip, fun, entertaining #: Det är '''ballt' att åka skateboard.'' #: "It’s cool to ride a skateboard." Noun ball (more commonly balle) # The penis or testicles; schlong; balls . Category:Swedish adjectives Category:Swedish nouns af:ball ar:ball zh-min-nan:ball de:ball et:ball el:ball es:ball eo:ball fa:ball fr:ball ko:ball hy:ball io:ball id:ball is:ball it:ball kn:ball kk:ball ku:ball lt:ball li:ball hu:ball ml:ball my:ball nl:ball ja:ball no:ball oc:ball pl:ball pt:ball ru:ball simple:ball fi:ball sv:ball ta:ball te:ball th:ball tr:ball uk:ball vi:ball wo:ball zh:ball